Various devices have been utilized to aid in sexual encounters, e.g. dildoes, ticklers and the like. Such devices are utilized directly in the sexual activity. Although the device of the present invention can be utilized as a dildoe, the main purpose and use is to aid in strengthening muscles utilized in sexual encounters and not be used directly. The present device allows the user to develope skills in applying varying amounts of pressure at various times during sexual encounters so as to enhance the enjoyment of both partners. The device may be scaled to develop suitable hand pressure skills, but it is best adapted to test and develop muscles in the vagina. The device may be utilized to develop pressure skills in complete privacy. Such practice on a periodic routine basis with the device of the present invention can give the user knowledge and skill and applying such pressures in both amounts and time as to give maximum enjoyment to both sexual partners when such developed skills are used in actual sexual encounters.